Clumsy Attic
by Twilight Journey
Summary: x The Winner Of Skye Maxwell's Contest! x Quiet as possible was the way Fang liked to go. Tonight was different though. Tonight he was as clumsy as could be.


Quiet as possible was the way Fang liked to go. I always thought that way was a creepy, un-funny way to do things. He always managed to do it efficiently and effectively.

Tonight was different though. Tonight he was as clumsy as could be. I should have realized it earlier, his clumsiness, before it got minus one point five degrees outside and we got desperate for a place to stay that wasn't outside. So desperate in fact, that they resorted to breaking into the attic of a house that was full of people.

Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and I were all scattered along the bushes outside the house. I had my hand over my mouth trying desperately not to laugh. I could hear smothered giggles coming from the bushes around me as we all watched Fang.

He stood, crouched on the outside sill of the window; his midnight black wings unfurled just enough to help him keep his balance. His agile hands worked on the attic window lock for the fifth time in ten minutes, his face distorted with frustration. Finally, he shoved what he was using to pick the lock into his pocket and with a silent cry of frustration, grabbed the outer handles to the window and started to tug and pull and struggle with the window.

I could hear our giggles turn into muffled laughter as we watched. I heard Iggy whisper something to the person nearest to him. Soon after, I heard an answering whisper then low chuckling. I looked back over to Fang to see what his progress was. He was tugging on the handles more forcefully, leaning backwards slightly to put more weight into the tug. Something gave way and I could see a look of triumph flash across his face. The look was wiped away by one of surprise when the windows suddenly flew open.

It happened like it was in slow motion.

When the windows flew open, they opened with more force than Fang had expected. They sprung out and whacked Fang in the chest, causing him to lose his grip on the handle. While he was using his weight to open the windows, Fang had brought back in his wings, which didn't help with his balance at all. Which is why, when he lost his grip on the handle and didn't have his wings to balance him back out, he tipped. Literally.

He slowly started to tip backwards, a few inches at a time. His eyes had widened considerably. He shot his arms out to his sides, trying to grab onto something to keep him from falling. No use, Fang had tipped too far back. For a minute he flailed around his arms, trying to catch his balance, but with no luck.

I could distantly hear whoever was closest to Iggy giving him a play by play of what was going on. I'll bet Iggy was really wishing he could see right now. I know I would if I was blind. Fang was still flailing. That is, until his foot hit the snow just right and it slipped. We all watched and listened as Fang fell to the ground and landed on his back with an 'oph'.

We got up from our hiding places and made our way over to Fang as quietly as we could for a bunch of kids in muffled hysterics. I had a hard time standing up, I was holding back so much laughter. Fang glared at us when we got to him.

"I never thought my young eyes would see something so deliciously ironic." I managed to get out. Fang just glared more and got to his feet.

"Whatever," He mumbled, turning his back to us before jumping up to grab the window sill and hailing himself into the attic. His head peaked out and he reached a hand down to help up whoever was next. "C'mon, it's cold."

When everyone was in the attic I shut the window and collapsed onto the ground next to everyone else, glad to be worm. I looked around at everybody to see them either slumped over or laying on the ground half asleep. We were all exhausted. We had flown all day to get somewhere safe, only to get stuck in this weather.

"Alright guys," I say tiredly to everyone. They all look in my direction through half-lidded eyes. "It's time for bed. We need some serious sleep."

No one objected. Except Gazzy.

He looked at me with a completely neutral face and said "Scrooge."

Fang glanced at me and raised an eyebrow.

"_What _did you just call me Gazzy?" I ask in mock anger, knowing he was only playing.

A grin spreads across his face as he looks back at me. "That you are the best leader in the world, Max."

I chuckle and shake my head. "Smooth, now time for bed."

Everyone shuffles around me and we stack fists before going off to bed. Fang was taking the first shift. I didn't complain. I was out like a light within seconds.

But not for long.

I woke up to the feel of something moving across my hand and up my arm. My eyes snapped open to see Fang hovering over me, his eyes fixed to something on my arm. His hands were up, hovering in the air just above me. What was he doing?

His eyes darted to my face then back to my arm when he saw that I was awake. He brought a finger to his lips and whispered "Don't move."

I stiffened into a statue. Now I was worried.

Moving my lips as little as possible I asked the dreaded question. "What's on my arm?"

Fang glanced at me again before turning his attention back to what was on my arm.

"You don't want to know."

But I did want to know. Slowly, I shifted my head so that I could get a better look at what was on my arm. As soon as I did I wished I hadn't.

There, inching its way up my arm was a big, black, harry spider.

I jammed my eyes shut and shifted my head back into it original position. "Your right. I didn't want to know."

He chuckled and switched positions so that he could have a better chance at getting the spider. I didn't even look. Instead, I just left the spider to him.

Oh, how I hate spiders.


End file.
